Whispers in the Dark
by Kotobako-Chan
Summary: We are all born innocent and pure, or that is how it is supposed to be. But by chance the slate doesn't start clean and people begin to whisper, thinking that no-one can hear them. But someone is listening and those whispers might just shape the future, so be careful what you whisper in the dark.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Red burst forth from behind my eyelids, before fading to amber, blanketing me in a pleasant warmth. Basking in this warmth I found myself being lulled back into the darkness from which it had awoken me.

* * *

When next I awoke it was to more warmth, however this time it seemed to only be attached to my face on one side. Touching my cheek and bringing me into the world once more, before retreating and causing me to leave the world again unseen.

* * *

The same warmth woke me again, but this time it cocooned me. Not the same as the amber from before but more gentle and safe. A warmth that held promises, held love and joy and a warmth that finally roused me from my slumber. Blinking my eyes I winced at the light entering them, mind racing as I tried to remember.

" _Why can't I remember?"_

Something niggled at the back of my mind, like a forgotten promise followed by a sense of longing and loss. But as soon as it appeared it vanished, leaving me wondering and overwhelmed by feelings of loneliness. Gentle hands guided my head to face theirs, but the world seemed a blur of colours. Blinking repeatedly I tried to clear my vision and focus on what was before me, to no avail. The world stayed blurry and blobby, colours melding together into some kind of abstract painting. Frustration. That was what overwhelmed me as I heard wails from somewhere close, eyes squinting shut in hopes of ignoring my visual issues. Soon I began to tire and it was just as I drifted off that I realised the wails were dying down and my cheeks were damp with tears.

* * *

This time the warmth felt different, larger and more encompassing than before. It enveloped me and left barely any room to let the cool air in. I could feel a gentle breeze waft over my face, each time it felt warm and it came in regular intervals.

 _Breath_

Someone supplied the word and I tuned more into the air draft, realising that indeed it felt like someone breathing on me. But tiredness crept up quicker than curiosity and soon lead only back to my dark slumber.

* * *

The world continued to drift in and out around me, sometimes the larger breathing warmth would hold me or the smaller gentle one would. Other times a different warmth would hold me close, it was this one I spent the most time held by despite my preference for the safety of the larger warmth. I felt small and fragile though I couldn't fathom why, my mind would drift off and sleep would claim me before my mind could become further overwhelmed by too deep thoughts of things that I could not yet comprehend. It was in this time that I first gained clarity into my situation.

It was just another time waking to the world, this time to the small gentle warmth that I had grown fond of and spent many a time resting within. I felt more awake this time though, a breeze that was not breath drifting gently over my bare skin; cooling me. I dreaded opening my eyes scared for what I would, or would not, see. I didn't want to be blinded by the swathe of messed up colours but likewise I didn't want to suddenly find out it had gotten worse. Panic swelled and I felt the first few dredges of something painful, someone nearby hiccuped out a sob and small arms rocked me soothingly.

 _"_ _That shouldn't be possible."_

My mind reeled at the thought, realising that something was very wrong; even if I couldn't work out what. Panic stilled in me and my thoughts raced, through it all I heard a singe word.

"Imoto," it cut through the panic and stilled me. A word my mind somewhere understood and could comprehend, a word that created a connection to the tiny warmth I was held by. My eyes flashed open and landed on a clear face, sharp and detailed and oh-so familiar. An ache burned behind my eyes as more tears fell and the realisation hit, all the information flooding at once.

 _"_ _That's Uchiha Itachi, and he called me Imoto..."_

The thought brought back unwanted images of a blonde haired boy who liked pranks, of a demon fox destroying a village and the adventures he endured with his comrades the pink haired girl and the black haired boy. My eyes stung even more and I forced them shut, wails arising into the air and tears stinging my cheeks with each trail. Solidifying this as reality; it was with one final thought that the world faded away more forcefully this time and I knew life was going to be different.

 _"_ _I'm Uchiha Itachi's sister..."_

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1: AWAKENING**

Key:

 _"Thoughts"_

 _Internal Guidance_

"Speech"

1 Horizontal Line = Time Gap

 _Sorry for such a short first chapter just thought to see if anyone might enjoy this story idea, got a lot planned for it so wanted to get this bit out there._

 _Hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave both positive and negative feedback I like to improve my writing by suggestions from readers!_

 _K-chan_


	2. Chapter 2: Stories

I wasn't at all surprised that I awoke with a dull ache in my head, I'm sure I had scared Itachi with my wailing like the world was ending.

" _Being given a death sentence will do that to you."_

Pushing away the thought I tried to rationalise the situation, how could I survive in a story where I was likely doomed to die before even reaching puberty. Especially considering I shouldn't exist, that means the world will just try to be rid of the error that much harder. Scrunching up my face in frustration I huffed away the sting of tears, pushing back at the thoughts overwhelming me and attempting to focus one step at a time.

" _I'm stuck in a body that is likely new, I won't be able to do much for a while except observe."_

If the only thing I could do right now was observe then observe I would, whilst also trying to move this unyielding body somehow. Taking a deep breath I counted down.

" _1."_

I breathed out slowly.

" _2"_

I relaxed my face and prepared for what may come.

" _3"_

My eyes opened slowly, focus adjusting and picking up a myriad of colours everywhere, at least my eyesight is better than the first time. Glancing around with my eyes I could see I was in some kind of wooden crib, no bars however simply raised sides that would prevent my falling. The wood was a light birch, it had patterns carved into it; small flowers that wound their way all over its surface. Hanging over the side to my right I could see a cloth, royal blue with what I could just make out to be red, white and black on its surface. Moving my eyes back towards where my feet should be I could see a large fabric canvas hanging on the wall opposite my crib, rippling in a gentle breeze. A large crest, the Uchiha crest, adorned its surface and captured my undivided attention. It was vibrant yet seemed to ominously mock the situation I had found myself in. Movement to my left and the noise of wood against wood caught my attention, my small head rocking loosely to my left towards the source of the noise. My eyes searched for the source before finding the tiny figure of Itachi stood in a small gap in the Shoji screen to the room, his eyes seemed to light up when they met mine a wide bright grin spreading over his face; before he took off at a run to somewhere outside of the now open doorway.

" _I don't think I ever saw him smile like that in the story...he must be really young."_

The thought briefly passed over me, a small inconsistency that barely registered before being tucked away and forgotten. Soon enough an excited Itachi reappeared in the doorway this time followed by a smiling Mikoto. Her eyes met mine and lit up much like Itachi's, immediately she followed her gaze and swept into the room gathering me into her arms and cradling me close. Speaking so quickly I couldn't understand her words, but the relief I felt from her was tangible and all-encompassing. It was strange to feel, I was insignificant; not supposed to exist but here she was relieved that I was awake. The feeling touched at my heart, trying to pull me from the apathy I was resigning myself too.

" _I don't want this!"_

Immediately I tried to struggle free, pushing away with all my small baby might. I couldn't become connected, couldn't become attached to people that were just destined to die and to whom I would hurt when I too also died. The outburst caused fresh tears and warranted the opposite of what I wished, Mikoto continued to rock me shushing me as she did so.

"Izuna-chan, Izuna-chan," the gentle words soothed me, strangely focusing me back to her in intrigue and contemplative thought.

" _Is that my name?"_

Mikoto continued to speak the words until my sobs turned to hiccups, sitting down and resting me in her lap so that small hands could also reach over to comfort me. The world shifted and suddenly Itachi sat opposite me on her lap, eyes wide with concern and hands reaching out to rest against my tiny ones. His warmth, her warmth...their warmth filled me further and began to heal a hole I hadn't known existed.

" _Are they real? Is this real? Am I real?"_

The confusion persisted as I could feel them, listen to them and understand some of what they said. They felt alive, I felt alive but could I definitely say I wasn't just dreaming. I wasn't supposed to exist of course, so how could any of this be real if the story wasn't following its lines. Stories stuck to a plot, they didn't deviate even if a reader wished they did so how is it possible that I was thrown in amongst this story, or was I hidden somewhere between the lines. So lost in my thoughts I hadn't seen the approaching figure or heard the deep voice speaking in loving tones until strong hands lifted me from Mikoto's lap and into their grasp; one hand supporting my head and the other holding me outright away from their body. My eyes unglazed and I stared deep into onyx ones, a seriousness lingering as they stared into mine. However I watched the guard begin to drop, the sparkle of hope, relief and love?

" _How can they love that which shouldn't exist?"_

This man, Fugaku, i'd never seen such love from him before even as he allowed his son to end his life. His eyes searched mine, looking for something and with each passing moment I felt him entering my soul. It was like I was laid bare, all the fear of connecting and loving and the fear of losing it all was out there; even if I didn't yet have the words to vocalize it.

"Izuna-chan," the deep voice drew my glazing eyes back to him, once more onyx eyes implored me to remain here, in this world I was questioning so strongly. As he smiled gently and pulled me to rest against him, head tucked in the crook of his neck I let silent tears soak his clothing. No hiccups or sobs followed just silent understanding and comfortable companionship.

" _Maybe I could learn to find my place in this story...maybe I was meant to be here..."_

Thoughts drifted away from me, sleep grabbing at my senses and willing me to rest. And rest I did, embracing the comforting nothingness that it brought.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2: STORIES**

Key:

 _"Thoughts"_

 _Inner Guidance_

"Speech"

One Horizontal Line = Time Skip

 _Hey there!_

 _First off a big thank you to lizyeh2000 for your lovely review, I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter and want more!_

 _I hope you and everyone else enjoy this update!_

 _Happy Reading,_

 _K-Chan x_


	3. Chapter 3: Drowning

Days passed by in a blur as my small mind compartmentalised itself and tried to adjust to the situation, making sense of as much as possibly could be made sense of. It was jarring to suddenly understanding the possibility that all this was real and the script was diverting itself, that I was the change in the script and the potential ripples that could have on the rest of the story. For now, at least, I was content in accepting that Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi were real living breathing people and not just some characters with a preset destiny.

" _Even if they were, more than likely, still destined to die..."_

I'm not going to entertain any crazy ideas of making everything right, of fixing the fixable or even trying to maintain peace; because no matter what I do this world will try and rip it away. I'm no Naruto and his optimism, no Sasuke and his pessimism; I'm just me. And right now all I want to do is survive and live as long as I can, maybe that's selfish but as a baby in a completely useless body I'm powerless to hope for any better. I've already started on building muscles where I can, clenching my little hands into fists and trying to pump my little legs into working the way I want them to. I shouldn't have to worry about being called a prodigy, I'm an Uchiha and younger sibling to Itachi; I'm expected to progress quicker. Of which I'm taking full advantage of, surviving means being strong and being strong involves being able to defend yourself here. So to defend myself I need this body to move and act as I want, it needs to be fit and healthy and respond how it should. It'll be hard work but at least it is a focus, something I sorely need else boredom might consume me.

If I had to guess I'm probably about 2 months old, give or take a bit either side. That gives me plenty of time to grow and strengthen, that also means Itachi probably isn't all that much older than me. Given the way he smiles and the way he acts he probably hasn't experienced the hell of the battlefield or even started serious training. He's old enough to know some words, but can't hold me without sitting down or support from an adult. He can walk, run and understand on a level that really shouldn't be possible but he's not called a prodigy later on for nothing. I can't pinpoint an exact age but can safely say he is over a year old, that means that Sasuke is a way off and by the time he comes around I'll be well on my way to survival and still have many years before the bigger events occur. That places me in a good point of time, well before all hell is unleashed, though I'm hoping I might be able to conveniently avoid most of it by being outside of Konoha. However enough musing Itachi has just come into my nursery and is babbling nonsense at me, I don't even entertain him. I'm still struggling to come to terms with the reality of this all, of the connections I might form and lose and come to hate with time. But I do turn my head and acknowledge him, earning excited squeaks and a hand gripping tightly onto mine; contact that is slowly worming him into my stone heart. He continues to babble excitedly, still reaching to hold my hand no doubt on tiptoes to try and scale the crib-like bed. A small giggle escapes my lips and silence follows.

" _Was that...me?"_

Immediately Itachi is running from the room whilst I am stunned into silence, pushing away any thoughts of what that noise could mean for me and my connection to this world. Soon enough Mikoto is being dragged through my door by an eager Itachi, one arm eagerly pointing at me and making big gestures accompanied by small laughter-like sounds that I assume are examples. Mikoto looks up at me expectantly and I gulp, suddenly feeling clammy and un-wanting of all the attention directed towards me. Mikoto's face falls a little with sadness and her eyes seem to cloud, Itachi still insisting that it had happened and he wasn't lying. My heart ached, seeing the defeat in his eyes and in Mikoto's face.

" _I did that...I caused that."_

Too real, this is all too real. When Itachi suddenly jolted and moved towards me, arms reaching out to climb the crib I realised too late what he was trying to do, soon enough he was in the crib with me tickling my feet. I tried I really did, but soon giggles burst forth from my mouth and Itachi joined me in drowning out everything with delightful squeals. When finally he was pulled away by Mikoto I could see the gleam of happiness in both their eyes, and the relief in hers as she pulled me up too and held us both close to her uttering words of nonsense that I only assumed were thankful prayers.

" _Why does everyone look at me in relief?"_

The thought faded like so many others, but lingered just long enough to plant a seed of self doubt in the front of my mind. Another puzzle piece that pulled me towards this new reality, and the small part of me that wanted to make connections with this reality.

* * *

More days passes, weeks to be precise. Each brought new challenges in accepting this new world, each were populated by the three who were now my family. They entertained me and taught me subtly, from simple games such as how many times I can grab a finger with each hand to how long can I focus on one object. It all helped speed up my development which helped my ultimate aim of survival, and for this I'd always be grateful. Somehow my heart was accepting these people, this life and letting down its guard. However the world was determined to throw a spanner in the works.

It all started one day when I became more aware of It. It being something I couldn't quite understand. It existed everywhere, in and around everything. Blanketing the world and, even sometimes, feeling like It was choking me. The overwhelming feeling of being drowned in sensation, of having something heavy like water in my lungs scared me. I screamed. And didn't stop screaming till my lungs hurt and the pain was stronger than the feeling of drowning, until my tears made my eyes sting and the rocking of arms lead to me falling asleep from exhaustion. This happened every night, every time I was tired and starting to fall asleep It took advantage and began to fill my every pore and fibre. It was terrifying and I didn't even know what It was, all my old memories of this world still didn't help when I was so terrified of It. Now I knew this world wanted to kill me, because it had sent It after me.

" _What did I do to deserve this?"_

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3: DROWNING**

 **Key:**

 _"Thoughts"_

 _Inner Guidance_

"Speech"

One Horizontal Line = Time Passing

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey there again! I know the chapters are quite short at the moment but please bear with me, the story is still building and later chapters will likely be a whole lot longer. I'm constantly writing and rewriting chapters before they are posted and any errors I spot are fixed or corrected. I like to take pride in my writing and enjoy knowing people like to read my writing also._

 _A big thank you to both of my guest reviewers and any followers/favourites! Your support makes this story possible!_

 _So here's till next time,_

 _Enjoy,_

 _K-Chan x_


	4. Chapter 4: Relief

I dread the nights, I don't sleep at all until I pass out from exhaustion. It can't be good for this body, not one bit. But there is no alternative, If I start to fall asleep or let me guard down for even a moment It is there...suffocating me. Soon enough it was routine for Mikoto or Fugaku to hold me whilst I screamed. This whole ordeal has lasted a month, a month in which I have decided, through their patience and growing close to them, are now Kaa-san and Tou-san.

" _They deserve that much"_

This world was not growing on me so much currently, what with the persistent nightly attacks. It's daytime now, so I'm laying stomach down on a rug in the back family room; shoji screen doors wide open to let in a lovely breeze. Summers were long here, too long in my opinion. Back to where I am, Itachi is sat beside me stacking some wooden blocks that had simple characters on them. He babbled as he stacked them, making sure to show me each brick as he did so; it was kind of sweet how he involved me all the time. At this point I'm about 4 months old, I'm cranky from sleep deprivation and the overstimulation by It at night. But the simple interactions from Itachi always bring a small smile to my baby face, I'd opened up the most to him. He's my big brother, no matter who he will become I'm sure there will always be a space for him somewhere in my locked heart. I noted how he stacked the bricks, in repetitive patterns the characters lining up in similar ways every time. イズナ. It was always the same and in the same order, it was burned into my brain and I had to wonder what he was spelling so diligently and with such care and attention. Immediately realising I'd been staring, lost in thought, I noticed Itachi pointing from the lined up bricks to me and back again. Then at another set beside it, to himself and then back at the second lined up set of brick which read イタチ. He kept re-doing his gestures, getting more and more frustrated when I seemed oblivious to what he was trying to tell me.

"Izuna. Itachi" The voice made me jump, deep and jolly but different to the usual that Tou-san had. Soon I saw a slender hand point at the first set of bricks, イズナ and say "Izuna" and then point back to me. Then it pointed at the second set, イタチ and said "Itachi" before then pointing at Itachi. My eyes widened in realisation.

" _It's our names!"_

Itachi had spelt our names, how had I not understood him and what he was trying to show me. As I turned to thank the owner of the hand I stopped in my tracks, thoughts of a fox boy with golden hair, of death and destruction tried to overwhelm me. Quickly Itachi's hand landed on my back, soothing and understanding that something was making me upset. It worked. The fear and memories subsided allowing me to focus on the person crouching over us. Namikaze Minato, the future Fourth Hokage. His eyes were turned up in a broad grin, face dancing with joy and the sliver of golden sunlight from outside seemed to set his hair alight.

" _He's beautiful."_

The thought caused heat to creep on my tiny cheeks and I tried desperately to hide my head in Itachi's outstretched arm. But that plan failed when Minato reached out to pick me up, arms outstretched he forced me to look into his ocean blue eyes, ones that glistened with mischief and happiness. Quirking an eyebrow elicited a laugh from said man, making me jolt in his arms fearing he might drop me. Immediately my too tiny baby hands grabbed at his own in hopes of seeking perch, so that maybe I could save myself should he let go. Instead he placed me carefully back onto the tatami floor, sitting this time but supporting my back with his right hand. I huffed and scooted away from his hand slightly, before sitting on my own to show that I was more than capable of doing it myself.

"Zu-zu?" The voice snapped my focus back to Itachi, within reaching distance his eye were searching mine. Searching for answers that I wasn't sure I had. Reaching my hands out towards him I made small grabbing motions, hoping to show that I wanted to be nearer him. And the nickname he had used melted my heart, causing me to yearn even more for his comforting heat.

" _I might be a grown woman, but I'm still in this defenceless body."_

Before Itachi could even begin to toddle towards me another set of arms picked me up, familiar this time and I sunk into the embrace of familiarity. The arms were lined with muscles from years of working hard, chest just as muscular despite being covered in loose cloth. Tou-san. A booming voice echoed into my body through his chest, but it was a welcome distraction from lingering thoughts of plots and destructive consequences. He continued to talk whilst I glanced down at Itachi, hand clinging tightly to Tou-san's trousers; subtly hiding behind his leg as he did so. There were exchanges between Tou-san and Namikaze-san, before the grip on me was re-arranged and we began to move out of the family turned playroom and into the kitchen area. Soon enough we were all sat around a table, plates; or bowls in mine and Itachi's case, full of food. Tou-san diligently began feeding me mine whilst still eating his with a separate hand, eyes ensuring he was doing it right before continuing his conversation with our guest. Once I was full, bowl empty and sitting on the table I decided to look around and see if anyone else had joined us for the meal besides Namikaze-san, everyone else was still too busy eating. I quickly noticed that other than our small quartet plus our single guest nobody else was around.

" _So where is Kushina?"_

The thought barely registered as I yawned, stilling when I looked to the windows and saw the setting sun. All in a sudden moment an organised chaos started, I was gently pulled into Tou-san's lap and cradled close to him. A hold that was tight but reassuring, they knew what was to come and so did I. I could already begin to feel my eyes droop, closing for a moment. Then It came. Suddenly I was in an ocean, the salty water filling my lungs and drowning me; letting me come up to breathe again before plunging me back under. The screaming started. I had no care for our guest, he would endure my tirade just as my family did, I was drowning and not about to be quiet about it. I felt the rubbing on my back and the gentle pats of meaningful, but worthless, attempts to calm me. Tears stung at my eyes and they already ached, sore and overused. When I felt something change drastically, shocking me...It was replaced. But this replacement was just another It, however this time It didn't suffocate me; instead new It wrapped around me and smothered me in warmth and a fierce protective love I had never felt so freely in this new life. So focused on the new It I failed to notice what It had done, the old It was gone. Completely blocked out by the new It, in a moment I had thought would never come I felt peace. Blinking through wet eyes I hiccuped out a sob, trying to see what was happening. I could see blurry faces of amazement and relief from my new family.

" _But then who is holding me?"_

Craning my head back to look at the one responsible for the new It, I saw Namikaze-san. A gentle genuine but sad smile greeted me and soon words left his mouth, all but two made no sense to me. Suddenly it all seemed to fit, like a missing piece of the puzzle that I hadn't known was lost.

" _How had I forgotten something so basic, so fundamental in this world!"_

As I allowed the new It, Namikaze-san's It, to cocoon me I found meaning in the words he said, finding a name in the It which had plagued me and made it so much less scary; now that I knew more Its were out there and not as scary as my first experienced one. The words I understood rung in my head, like a bell which I had been so desperately ignoring in hopes it might have faded away by now.

" _Chakra Sensitivity...It was Chakra all along."_

With a sigh of relief much too heavy for this small short-lived body I relaxed and slipped into a restful sleep for the first time in what felt like forever, courtesy of the newly acquainted Namikaze Minato.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4: RELIEF**

 **Key:**

 _"Thoughts"_

 _Inner Guidance_

"Speech"

One Horizontal Line = Time Passing

 _Author's Note:_

 _Sorry this upload was a day late, I'm having to do some resubmission work for my degree. So this story might be every 48 hours rather than every 24 hours, however I will upload as often as I can promise!_

 _A big thank you to all followers/favourites and to the two further guest reviews showing their love and support! It truly means a lot and is the sole reason I'm trying my best to regularly update this story!_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter,_

 _K-Chan x_


	5. Chapter 5: Learning

Awaking feeling somewhat energized was a novel experience, one I had wondered I might never experience again. But thanks to Minato, I felt refreshed and full of life I had long since given up on, he made me wonder if there was a chance; however small, that I could make a difference here. I'm scared still to get close to anyone outside of my quartet family, it's hard enough to know there will come a day where I'll have to grieve them let alone anyone else outside of their circle. However, now that Minato had helped me I felt almost obligated to allow him into the circle, into my range of trust and love that I doubted I'd ever freely give away. It was an odd feeling, but a pleasant one, to finally be opening up a little. Liberating, I suppose. It was like a huge weight was being eased off my tiny shoulders, a weight I might no longer need to carry on my own. But enough of my internal thoughts, let's see how this day goes and if the night that follows can be as smooth as the one previous or hopefully even smoother.

Nobody came into my room for a while after I woke, probably scared to wake me when I was finally so blissfully asleep. However I was growing hungry, pangs of it fluttering through my stomach that caused me to whimper. I let out a short sharp noise, hoping that I might alert one of the two adults I knew to be present in the house at most, if not all, times. The door slid open and I raised my arms towards it anticipating Tou-san or Kaa-san to pick me up and take me to get a bottle, when dainty but strong arms lifted me up I blanched in confusion at the lack of familiarity but the sense of knowing the person who lifted me.

"Good morning, Izuna-chan!" That was definitely not Kaa-san or Tou-san. Glancing up I met the blue eyes of Minato, eyes widening I studied his face carefully from the genuinely happy smile to the upturned eyes.

" _Yep, definitely Minato."_

Letting out a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding, I allowed Minato to pull me close to himself and walk out of the nursery. Fixated on him I took in as much information as I could, glancing at the way his hair fell, the light that reflected off him from the open doorways and windows to the blueness of his eyes. I definitely could grow to like him, he was by far the most handsome adult currently around; and probably the least emotionally stunted too apart from Kaa-san. The uchiha had that tendency I reckon, emotional deprivation...didn't really help being brought up by them. Though I suppose I had only met my blood relations, so as such I shouldn't judge. As soon as I left my thoughts I noticed something different, I couldn't hear Kaa-san shuffling around the kitchen which was unusual and Itachi wasn't tearing after Minato in an attempt to say good morning to me either. Glancing over at the nearing coffee table in the open front area I saw nobody either, just a single mug of what looked like hot coffee and a pre-warmed bottle of my formula. Sitting down Minato leaned me back and began feeding me the bottle, I'm grateful really but oh so confused as this is normally Kaa-san's job and Itachi would always be begging to hold the bottle for me.

" _So where are they?"_

The bottle moved from my lips, empty now. My tummy full and, as Minato burped me over his shoulder, I heard a few words from his mouth. Most of which made no sense, my understanding of Japanese still very limited to what tidbits I remember from before this life and the bits I've gleaned from my family.

"You...where...Mikoto...Itachi...out...me...care...back." That really hadn't helped a whole lot, but I could kind of put the situation together in my head.

" _Kaa-san has gone out with Ni-san, Tou-san is probably working and Minato is here watching over me?"_

That made the most sense, but why Minato? I get that Kaa-san is good friends with Kushina but I've not even met her yet so why Minato? Somebody, who by all accounts, had no reason other than Kushina to be at the Uchiha head's house. It frustrated me that I had focused so much on movement I'd neglected to try and pick up the language faster, I really wanted to ask questions and to communicate just as much as I wanted to move and survive. Survival could involve asking the right questions and understanding provided information, so on that aspect I was more screwed than movement currently. The notion was not helpful, there was no way I could express my want to learn...or was there. Quickly I struggled in Minato's grip, worming my way out of his lap and onto the wooden floorboards of the main welcome area. Quickly trying to work out which direction the family turned playroom from before was in I tested my legs, sliding them in front of each other in some sort of crawl turned shuffle. Moving purposefully I kept looking for the right door, i'd never seen it closed so hopefully…

" _There it is!"_

A shoji door wide open showed me the room I'd been in with Itachi the other day, blanket and blocks still laid out on the floor in messy but purposeful positions. Continuing my determined motions I moved towards the blocks before unceremoniously dropping into a seated position before the charactered objects. Reaching out I turned to make sure that Minato had followed me, he crouched over my left shoulder eyes focused on my actions to ensure he didn't miss a bit. Using my stubby fingers I managed to pick up the top block, a character I couldn't recognise, and pulled it closer before holding it to Minato. He took the block, confusion knitting his brow as I stared at him then at the block and back again. It took a few minutes of staring and furrowed brows for him to make sense of the request.

"You...learn?" Was all I understood but I eagerly nodded, grinning at him in a way I couldn't have hoped to have done when I first became aware here. Immediately he sat in front of me pushing all the blocks to one side so there was room in between us. For a moment he had a thoughtful look on his face but he soon got into it and went into teaching mode, quickly showing me a cube and saying the character on it. We did this over and over again, till I'd memorised the characters and their sounds by heart. He praised me and hugged me when I finally did it all correct in one go, tickling me and eliciting giggles before laying on his back, placing me on his rising and falling chest. My head tucked in under his chin and I sighed, knowing that I had let him in already.

" _So this is where Naruto got it from."_

He just made me open my heart, a heart so solid and closed off to the world. He made me want to live, not just exist and be, but really and truly live. It made so much sense why Naruto was the way he was in the future, even if he hadn't known his father he was going to be so much like him in so many ways. It made me smile, because despite the bad in this world, maybe just maybe, the good was worth fighting for after all. Or even just these moments, as brief as they might become.

We stayed like that until Mikoto and Itachi found us in the playroom, small smiles and giggles stirring us from our nap. Sheepish smiles and gentle laughter filled the room, Itachi running over to leap at Minato and myself before joining in on a group hug along with Kaa-san. It was lovely, I just wish Tou-san was here too. Soon enough Minato handed me over to Kaa-san and headed for the door, I was sad to see him go but before he left he turned around and ruffled my hair.

"See you, Zu-chan." His words were genuine and the setting sun illuminated him with a halo as he disappeared from sight, blushing slightly at the affection I let Kaa-san cart me and Itachi off to the dinner table for some dinner. Her smile never faltering, even though Tou-san wasn't here with us tonight.

" _Must be a clan meeting? Or a mission maybe, he looks like he is still in active duty after all."_

The thought briefly crossed my mind, but I didn't worry. He was Tou-san after all and in the story he wouldn't die yet so why worry. He'd be back with us soon, I knew it. Looking longingly at the soft mashed potatoes in my bowl I realised that nobody was moving to feed me and a spoon was laid down next to my bowl, on the right side...my dominant hand side.

" _I'm meant to feed myself?"_

I mean I've done this before so It can't be that hard, right? Wrong. By the end of the meal mashed potato was everywhere and only half of the bowl even made it to my mouth before Kaa-san fed me the rest. Much to say my co-ordination and strength leaves a lot to be desired. Now the sun is setting, filling me again with panic. Quickly Mikoto scooped me up, gliding purposefully on light feet towards my room; Itachi at her heels. I had to wonder why, what difference would another room make where it hadn't before. The moment we were in the room, Itachi sliding shut the shoji door, the outside world vanished. In that moment all I felt were us, and it left me intrigued, focusing on the feelings of my families chakra that I'd been too overwhelmed before to feel.

" _Kaa-san feels warm and gentle and Nii-san feels warm and...excitable?"_

I couldn't be sure It was like grasping at something I had no idea how to use, my sense was so different and I couldn't fully understand how to grasp at the tendrils of chakra emanating naturally from my two family members currently present. But it was nice, to learn more about them without feeling the fear and utter terror of being overwhelmed and out of control. Another moment of joy that made this world worth living, opening up my stone heart even further. I couldn't even fathom how the nursery was now a safe space whilst I learned to control and live with my sense, but I knew it likely had to do with one bright haired man and his love for seals.

" _Thank you...Minato."_

I fell asleep in the arms of Kaa-san, hands being held between Ni-san's own, cocooned in the warmth and love of family in a world that was seeming less scary day by day.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4: LEARNING**

 **Key:**

 _"Thoughts"_

 _Inner Guidance_

"Speech"

One Horizontal Line = Time Passing

 _Author's Note:_

 _So one more update! The updates are being more spread out but you can probably see that they are getting longer in length, I hope the extra day delay is worth the length expansion. Of course when the story progresses more the length will also increase, at the moment it's Izuna's baby days, she isn't up to a huge amount but the chapters show her steps in establishing herself and her place in the Naruto world._

 _Anywho thank you again to all of my subs/favs and all the people who are following and actively reading my story. It motivates me to continue and to continue doing the best I can for you all! If you spot any errors feel free to message me and I'll correct them ASAP; I'm doing my best to still go back and correct other errors when I spot them but there are many things you guys and gals will likely find that I may miss._

 _So enjoy, keep reading and please give me feedback it makes my story better!_

 _K-Chan x_


End file.
